Pinning Love
by Aida Trevisani
Summary: Alana leaves an abusive relationship and leans on a friend for support. Stepahine McMahon helps her get back on her feet and back in the game! Very First Fanfic, be nice!
1. Leave

Alana Jericho gathered the belongings of her and her two year old daughter and threw them in the back of her Lincoln Navigator.

"Momma, where are we going?" May Anne looked up at her mother with her fathers' deep brown eyes.

"Baby, we're going to see Auntie Stephanie and Uncle H, 'kay?" Alana jumped into the car after fastening her daughter in the seat behind her before speeding down the long curving driveway in front of her upper class suburban home. "You just go on back to sleep and by the time the sun's up, you'll be playing in their front yard with you're cousins!" Alana forged certainty in her voice as her toddler smiled and nodded off to sleep. When she was sure May Anne was sleeping, Alana drew out her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" Stephanie had obviously been sleeping; it was only quarter to five in the morning.

"Steph, its Lana…I did it?"

Stephanie sat straight up in bed and was fully alert, "You left? Omigod Lana, I am so proud of you? Are you coming here?" Lana said she was and ensured her best friend that I was for real this time before hanging up. Stephanie bounded out of bed and began preparing the guest room. By the time she returned, Paul, he husband was awake as well.

"I'm sorry babe. Did the baby wake up, it's completely my night…" Paul drowsily slid out the bed and headed to the room their three year old and their five month old sons shared.

"No, the kids are sleep, but Alana and May Anne are on their way over. She finally did it." Steph sat on the edge of the bed and rationalized the whole situation out loud. "Do you think we're bad people for not stepping in?"

Paul rested his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Stephanie, she only told us two weeks ago, and we've given he a place to stay in both of her attempts to escape. She begged me not to take the boys over there and handle him and I gave her my word I won't. We did everything we could and we will continue to do everything we can."

"You're right." Stephanie reached her hand over her shoulder and rubbed her husband's beard. "Well, it's already five thirty and the kids well be up I like and hour, so I'm gonna get a start on breakfast. You go back to bed." As Stephanie left the bed room, the baby started to cry. Paul sat there for a second before turning and getting out of bed.

"So much for going back to sleep."

!&$ (Meanwhile, in the car)

"Okay," Alana spoke out loud, "I've done the first step. I got everything important to me and I physically left the relationship. I'm going to be with supportive people and after Monday's show, he will have been officially served with divorce papers. Five days 'til all of this is over with." She continued to soothe herself as she got on the interstate to head to New York, where Stephanie and Paul stayed.

As she got in the necessary lane, her phone began to ring, without thinking about, she answered as not to wake her baby. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Where the hell are you?" Chris had obviously returned from his early morning work-out. "Why aren't you here? You know you can't leave without my permission, woman!" Alana froze up as her husband began to verbally tear her to pieces. For the next three minutes, she was unable to think about anything but he might do when she returned to him._ Wait_, it suddenly hit her,_ I'm not going back to him. I'm a grown ass woman and there is no reason for me or my daughter to have to go through this!_

For the first time in the last year of their two year marriage, Alana decided to stick up for herself. "You know what Chris, I don't want to be with you and I don't need you're permission for shit. I want to leave you and I am. You will never have the satisfaction on tearing me or my child down anymore. Goodbye!" She flipped close her phone and sat in absolute amazement. Two things broke her basking daze. First, she was about to miss her turn and secondly, her daughter was stirring in the back.

She corrected her lane and steered off the interstate and began to drive through suburban Manhattan. "May- may? Are you awake love?"

"Yes Mommy…I'm awake. Are we almost there yet?" May Anne had obviously missed the conversation between her mother and father and was glad to see the sun rising.

"Yep Babygirl….we're almost there."


	2. Coming BackMeeting Davey

Recap:

Alana has taken the first step of leaving her abusive husband, Chris Jericho, she removed her self and her daughter from the situation and they are in route to salvation in the for on Alana's best friend, Stephanie McMahon.

Disclaimer:

I own Alana and MayAnne. I also made up the name of Paul and Stephanie's kids.

---

"They're here!" Stephanie ran out into her front yard to receive her guest. Alana immediately jumped out of the Navigator and hugged her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alana responded, "I'm just a little tired." The last year of her relationship with Jericho had taken a physical toll on her. Her skin seemed dull, her smile looked old and her eyes had lost their fire.

"Momma! I'm in here!" MayAnne still sat in the back of the car in her seat.

"Sorry baby!" Alana unloaded the car seat and with Stephanie's help, they unloaded the back of the car. Together, the carried in the bags and sat in them in the foyer.

"You know where everything is right?" Stephanie gave her best friend a quick crash course through the house and ended the mini-tour in the living room.

"Mr. Mom!" Alana put MayAnne down and embraced Paul and the toddler he was holding. "Good morning Little Mr. Brandon." She kissed the three year and then turned to the play pen on the floor. "Hello Xavier!" After playing with the baby 'til he cooed, Lana joined the children's' mother in the kitchen.

"So…" Stephanie poured a cup of tea for Lana and herself and filled a mug of coffee for Paul who had just joined them.

"So…I'm out. The lawyer said that was the first step. He told me that Chris would be served by eight o' clock this morning and that hopefully, we'd be legally divorced buy the end of this week." Lana looked confident as she told Paul and Stephanie the game plan.

"What are you doing in the meanwhile?" Paul looked questioningly at Alana, whom he had known for a good five years.

"Well, I figured I go back to Montana and MayAnne and I could stay with my mom for a couple months and sell some real estate until I was back on my feet…" The entire time Alana was talking, Paul was shaking his head.

"Okay, I called some people and I have a preposition for you. I want you to be the first female wrestler in Evolution." Paul left is sentence at that.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with MayAnne?"

"MayAnne can go to Linda's for three weeks with the boys and then when Brandon comes to travel with us, MayAnne can come too…"

Alana was hesitant to accept the deal, but dreaded the thought of having to go back and hear her mom bitch about her decisions. "Okay…but what it I can't wrestle anymore?"

Stephanie came in the room with her infant in her arms, and it was obvious she had heard the end of Alana's conversation. "If anyone can make a comeback…'s you. You were the baddest women's wrestler to step foot in a WCW or a WWE ring."

Paul smiled and fueled the flame, "We can have a tune up match for you tonight and by the end of the month I promise you a shot at gold." That very second, Paul's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah, she did…well she is. Yep. Tell them to come over to my place and we'll leave from here."

"I agreed?" Alana smiled and nodded. "That was Vince huh?" Paul nodded. "Well, I guess I'd better shower or something huh?"

---

Lana stepped out of the shower and searched through the one bag of her clothes for something that didn't scream soccer mom. "I want to act like the twenty five year old I am.." Unable to find something definitively young, she settle on a neutral outfit. She drew out a black velour tracksuit and a red sparkly undershirt. After drawing her deep brown curls into a apathetic bun, she threw on some lip gloss for the first time in like months and left the bathroom.

"Wow Momma...you look pretty!" MayAnne wrapped herself around her mother's leg. "Momma, guess what?"

"What MayAnne?" Alana looked down on her little girl and played with her characteristically mixed kid hair. Maternally, she fixed it as her daughter told her her important news.

"Auntie Stephanie and Uncle Paul said I get to go visit Grandma Linda!" MayAnne giggled and she and her toddler attention span scurried of to play with her cousin.

Alana was relieved the little girl took it so well and rejoined the adults in the kitchen. Upon entering, Stephanie gave Lana a cat call. "Whoop whooo! You look hot!"

"Well, I try…" as she sat down, the door bell rang and seconds later Paul led the boys of evolution into the kitchen. Without a second's thought Alana ran over a tackle/hugged Ric Flair. "Flair!"

"Kid! How the hell are you?" Ric kissed the girl he had taken under his wing some six years ago on the forehead and then winked at MayAnne who had ron in the room and attached herself to his leg.

"I'm okay…" Lana backed out of the hug and gave Ric a 'we'll talk about it later' look. Next in line was Randy Orton.

"Hey Orton!" Alana gave him a hug, but MayAnne was more hesitant. "MayAnne, this is Orton…hold on. Randy, can you do that thing?"

Randy wrinkled his forehead, "What thing?" Alana stood behind MayAnne and did the pose Randy does at the top of the ropes. "Oh! Yeah…sure!" Orton did the pose and May's eyes lit up.

"You're the Legem Kilter! You do the RKO with deadly precision and you're a third generation superstar! I'm a second generation Diva in training you know! My momma used to wrestle!"

"You're adorable!" Randy picked up the little girl and grabbed Brandon, leading them both to the living room. "You guys wanna learn how to give a killer leg drop?"

The adults in the living room chuckled as Randy left and Dave entered. Instantly, he made eye contact with Alana. "Hey!" he seemed excited, but remained nonchalant.

"Hey Dave! How are you?" Alana made her way over to Dave and wrapped her arms over his huge shoulders.

"Momma, who is that?" MayAnne was holding Randy's hand and dragging him behind her as she re-entered the kitchen.

Straight away, Alana ended the hug awkwardly and turned back to Dave. "Come over him and ask him!" MayAnne did as she was told and cautiously approached the big man.

"Hi, I'm MayAnne Christine Jericho. What's you name?" She extended her tiny hand and waited for Dave to introduce himself.

"I'm Dave Bautista, your momma's friend."

Again, May lit up. "You're Batista! Wow…. Can I call you Davey?"

Dave smiled and put the little girl on his hip, "Kid, you can call me anything but late for lunch."

May giggled again, "Davey, you're funny!" She pecked him on his cheek and enjoyed the ride to the living room.


	3. Kisses

"So what's the plan for today then?" Dave bounced the girl on his knee as Stephanie began to read from her day planner.

"Okay, we'll drop the kids off at my mom's and we'll be on out way to the airport in about…an hour." She made eye contact to see that everyone understood. "We'll get there at like two and our flight doesn't leave until like three thirty so we have time for-"

"Hooters!" All of the men, cheered collectively.

"Yes, we'll have time for Hooters, if we get a move on it." Stephanie sighed.

Ric, Dave and Randy all got up and got all the rest of the things than needed to be moved and took it to the car. Within fifteen minutes, everything was completely ready to go and the nin of them were on their way to Grandma Linda's house. The van containing Dave, Lana, May Anne, Stephanie, Brandon and Baby Xavier was the first to arrive.

"Okay MayAnne, are you ready to stay with Grandma for a while?" Alana held her daughter as she and Stephanie walked them in for a final goodbye.

"Yes Momma! I promise to be a nice little girl." MayAnne smiled up at her with her father's eyes. For the next five minutes or so, both women showered their babies to sleep and headed out to the car. Lana had crossed the street and was halfway in the door Dave had held open for her when her daughter called out. "Wait! You didn't give me a bye-byes kiss!" Lana sharply turned around and stepped towards her child. "No Momma, you kissed me a bazillion times! I want a good bye kiss from Davey."

Dave blushed slightly and jogged across the street. He threw the little girl up in the air and kissed her little sun-kissed face twenty times sending her into a frenzy of giggles. "Is that better MayAnne!"

"Yeah! Bye Davey!" MayAnne wrapped herself around Linda's leg and waved until Dave was completely in the car.

---


	4. From me to you! Note

Sorry that last chapter was so short, but I didn't have a lot of time to type. I wanted to thank Takerschick for the review. Hopefully chapter four will be up by noon tomorrow! If there's anything you want to read, let me know! I love you guys!


	5. A Girl's Hobby 500 max!

Recap:

Lana's re-signed with WWE, and is en-route to her first show in two years. She's realized that for the first time since birth, she's without her child and for the first time in years, she's able and willing to go out, be young and have fun.

"We'd like to be the first to welcome you all to Chicago, Illinois today. The weather outside is a relaxed 65 degrees and there is a slight Northern breeze. Please enjoy you stay in the windy city and we can't wait to see you again." The flight attendant moved out of the aisle and allowed the six people to get off of the private plane.

"That flight was killer," Randy stretched his legs and led the group baggage claim. "I think I need a drink!"

Paul helped Randy pull the girls bags of the belt and shook his head at his younger friend;   
"You really think you can handle a drink and then your match tonight? Even after Hooters? I think you should hang out at the hotel with us until show time and then afterwards, we could all go out together."

"I second that idea. That way, we'll have something to celebrate. No only will we celebrating the return of the hardcore princess, but we'll get to see her comeback victory too!" Flair 'whoo'ed playfully as he grabbed the last of the group's luggage off of the rotating belt.

"Okay," Stephanie helped plan the evening, "We're suppose to be at the arena at….seven and its five now, right?"

"What are you planning Baby?" Paul inched towards his wife. "No, you can't be serious! But I was on the phone with Visa for like three hours last time!"

"Shopping! We have to go shopping!" Stephanie jumped up and wrapped her legs around her husband. "Please Love?"

Paul looked over to the boys all of whom pantomimed being whipped. "Fine Stephanie…five hundred max, okay!"

Stephanie kissed her husband reassuringly, "Five hundred, I promise!"

"So what was all that about?" Stephanie picked a pair of jeans out of Alana's rejection pile on the floor of the Chicago Von Dutch store.

"Those were to lose on my butt…I need to show it off while I still can!" Lana threw another piece, which landed on Stephanie's head.

"No, dumb duck, I was talking about with Dave…"

"What do you mean, 'what was that'? I have no idea what you're talking about!" She emerged from the booth in a mini-skirt and a black vintage Elton John tee on. "Like it?"

Stephanie gave the outfit the nod as Lana stripped and threw it into a pile of her future purchases. "I mean, since when did you flirt?"

Lana threw a cute little red dress in the pile and followed it with red heels and a cute pair of jeans, "Um...I wasn't flirting with Dave! We're just friends…"

Stephanie rolled her eyes as Alana again came out of the booth. "That's too die for! You should wear that at the show tonight!"

Inadvertently, Stephanie had changed the subject and Lana ran with it. As the left that shop and headed to the Victoria's Secret down a ways, they were on the subject of Lana and Chris' failed relationship.

"So are you sure you can talk about it?" Stephanie held her friend's hand compassionately.

"Yeah, it's been over for a long time...like I mena we didn't love each other anymore." Lana told her friend of how the marriage had gone bad and how hard she had tried to save it. "In the end, I guessed I pushed to hard and he snapped."

Stephanie stopped them in their tracks and looked over at Lana. They shared a silent moment of agreeing before a huge smiled spanned Steph's face. "Do you wanna hear some good news!"

The girls resumed walking and were in the store before Lana answered. "Yeah…I guess. What is it?"

"I know something you don't know!" Stephanie sang childishly and dance around a bra and panties display.

"Tell me!" Lana began to circle the table in pursuit of her friend.

"Nope…you have to guess!" Stephanie threw a thong and began an all out undies war. The girl would have gone on forever, being as there was no one to stop them; the sales associates were in shock and didn't move, and the other shoppers were way more interested in getting photos. As Lana went to fling an 'E' cup bra at Stephanie, her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Stephanie suppressed her laughter and focused on the phone call as Lana calmly took three or four bras and a handful of cute undies to the checkout.

"Hey, it's Dave, can you talk?" Steph raised her eyebrow and looked over to Lana who drew out his charge card and paid.

"Yeah, I can talk. What's up?" Both girls left the store, and by that time, they were both focused on that phone call. Lana smiled girlishly when she found out Dave was on the other end of the phone.

"I kind of want your opinion on something…Do you think it'd be inappropriate to ask Lana out for dinner?"

Stephanie shot a look over to Lana, but turned back before she had noticed. "No, I don't think it's too hot out for a coat."

Dave chuckled, "So Lana's around then? Okay, well, thanks for the input."

"No problem…' Stephanie heard her husband scream 'five-hundred' in the background before Dave had a chance to hang up.

"Hey Dave, why don't you tell the others we'll meet them at the stadium, okay?" Dave said he would and Stephanie hung up as the came across the Bliss Spa.

"What are we doing here? I already spend a little under a grand worth of Jericho's emergency savings…." Lana basked in her rebellion.

"I haven't spent any of my allotted five hundred bucks yet, so I figured we can do hair, nails, and make-up quick!"

For the greater part of the next hour, the girls sat in the chairs of the infamous Bliss Spa and enjoyed being pampered. Without the chance to glance in a mirror, the girls were whisked away in the cab the had planned earlier and taken directly to the stadium for their show.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Stephanie paid the cab driver and plotted with Lana about how they were going to sneak in.

"Why are we sneaking in?" Lana may have been a brunette, but she acted the role of a blonde.

"Well, you're making a secret comeback, and I wanna throw my hotness on my husband after his match." Steph smiled at Lana and watched the metaphorical light switch on.

"Oh, then I guess we should go straight to your Dad's office and hide there like we used to way back in the day!" The girls giggled and did as Lana suggested. The show started and they watched the live feed from the back as Carlito vs. Masters and Edge vs. Viscera as tune up matches for the next week's Pay-Per-view. As the latter match wrapped up, an intern opened Vince McMahon's door.


	6. The Match

"Mrs. Jericho?" the awkward college student continued to knock on the door after he opened it. Lana cringed, but allowed the intern to continue to speak. "I was instructed to escort you to though the stands during the divas Battle Royal are you ready?"

Lana got up and adjusted her black tank top, her short denim mini skirt and her black Ugg Boots before running her fingers through her newly straightened hair and blotting her ultra-shiny lip gloss. "Yep, I'm ready!"

Meanwhile in the ring, Trish, along with Ashley Mossaro and Mickie James, dominated the Over The Rope match. Watching the match had obviously lit a fire in Lana and she sprung out of the crowd and into the ring in which only Trish, Torrie and Mickie were still active. Mickie was the first to notice Lana and stood motionless, giving her own 'team member' the opportunity to get rid of her.

Upon entering the ring, Lana dove Trish's chop and baseball slid into Torrie's leg before monkey kicking her over the ropes. Trish stood in shock and gave Lana the opportunity to demand a live mic. The crowd went wild in anticipation as the former Women's Champion walked closer to Trish, the current holder of the title.

"Trish, I know you've had a nice little run as champ. Feels good huh?" Trish nodded as Lana continued to back her into the corner. "It's nice being able to jock around new-comers huh?" Trish felt false security in Lana's smile. "Too bad that's over for you!" Without warning, Alana chopped Trish into the back corner and gave her a jawbreaker. Lana stood again and without missing a beat, she brought the mic back up to her lips, "Next week at Unforgiven…I want a shot at that title…" she grabbed the belt, and laughed at the fact that Trish flinched, "And since you think you're so bad, I want it to be a submissions match."

Lana flipped her hair and enjoyed the crowd's applause as she seductively exited the ring. As she descended the few steel stairs, she saw Mickie and Ashley get up out of the corner of her eye. She flung around to big boot both girls, but stopped when they stepped back. Instead she smile and them and motioned for them to join her on her 'victory' walk up the ramp.

Alana was received backstage by the majority of the Raw roster. She kissed and hugged all the people she knew and sat through the introductions of the few wrestlers who had come in her absence. After she had made her way through the majority of the group, she felt a firm hand around her upper arm.

"Excuse me everyone, I need to talk to my wife!" Chris Jericho pushed though the people and tried to pull Lana into a secluded room. "Where the hell have you been? You think you can just go ff and make decisions like this without me?" Chris drew back, but instead of hitting Lana, he hit wall behind her. "You know what, I'm not even gonna get angry with you right now! You get my daughter and we're leaving. After we return all that shit you bought with my money," Chris pulled at the strap of Lana's top, "you're going back home!"

Alana stood there and looked blankly in front of her, "No, I'm not. I'm staying here, because I'm working again. And No," she looked up at Chris who was amazed she was speaking, "I'm not returning anything I bought with _my_ money."

Chris laughed as he paced the floor. "You're not telling me what you're doing. I run this relationship, I'm the man!" Jericho drew back his hand, and at that very moment, the door flew open.

Randy kicked Chris in his back and watched him fall. "You fucking jack-off!" While Randy continued to kick and abase Chris, Dave stepped over him and extended his hand to Lana. She hesitantly took it and followed him as he led her back to the McMahons' office.

"Are you okay?" Dave brushed Alana's hair back and looked over her distant looking green eyes. She nodded as a response.

Everyone sat in silence broken only by Stephanie's father, Alana's father figure, Vince. "So what do you need me to do? I figure I'll suspend him for about a month and then trade him off."

Lana sighed, "You don't have to do any of that, I'm pretty sure his gotten that whole 'let's hit women' thing out of is system. All I need is a promise that we won't talk about this anymore…" She stood and looked at everyone I the room. "You guys promise?"

Since the room nodded, Lana smiled a little and went on. 'I think I kind of just want to go to the hotel."

Randy jumped up, "okay, I'll drive the first car-"

Lana stopped Randy mid-sentence, "No, you wanted to go out, don't let me stop you! I'll catch a cab to the hotel." She kissed Orton on the head, as she did Ric, Paul, Stephanie and Vince. Dave held the door open for Lana and followed her out into the hallway.

"Are you following me Dave?" Lana had regained her sense of humor.

"Yeah, I am…I figured since we're both going back to the hotel, we might as well go together."


	7. Quiet Night

**Recap: Lana had just made her come back to the WWE and came back with a vengeance. After setting up her storyline with Trish Status, the women's champ, she had and altercation backstage with her husband. She was saved by Dave and Randy and is en route to a hotel.**

The drive back to the hotel was mostly silent. Both wrestlers were tired from their matches on that nights show and the awkwardness of the evenings happenings did help much either.

They turned off the highway and were in the final stretch of the drive when Dave's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He kept a hand on one on the phone.

"Hey, it's Paul, do you wanna do me a favor?" Paul knew his best friend won't reuse, so he began to list the conditions. "I need you to stay with Lana tonight. Everyone said that Chris left here really angry, and I don't want him to bother her, but I'm sure she doesn't want us all there sweating her so…."

Dave agreed, but had questions, "What if …Uh, "He quickly thought of a code, "What if the sun doesn't want to shine?"

Lana looked over and Dave and smiled.

"Yeah, what if I don't wanna do something?" She watched Dave as she tried to finish the conversation.

Paul sighed a little and Stephanie screamed something inaudibly from the other line. "Well, a little birdie told me she does…" The boys ended the phone conversation s they pulled into the valet at the Chicago Hilton and Garden.

"So what did they want me to do?" Lana grabbed her bag out of the car and followed Dave to check-in.

"Well, they want me to stay with you tonight in case Jericho comes…" Dave waited for Lana to protest, but instead, maybe unconsciously, she edged closer to Dave as they walked up to her room. "You're okay with that?"

Lana slid in her card key and then turned on the light in her room. "Yeah, I guess so…" She threw her stuff down in the small common room of her suite and made her way to the master bathroom. "So are you going to bed or-"

Dave also threw his things down, but went to the phone instead of the back room, "Or what? Get some room service and watch movies?"

Lana came back out to the common room in a pair of black cheer shorts and a baggy red shirt. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking…"

Dave called room service and ordered enough junk food for and army while Lana browsed through the movies on PPV. "What about the Exorcism of Emily Rose?" Dave laughed and passed, "Okay, what about Elizabethtown?"

After deciding it was too feminine Dave declined that movie too. "Fine, were watching The Notebook and that's all there is too it!"

There was a knock at the door and Dave hurried over to open it. He came back with two trays of all the goodies you could imagine and settled in at the opposite end of the couch. "We can watch The Notebook, I guess. But if you tell anyone I was part of this!"

Lana laughed an the empty threat and threw a piece of popcorn at him, "What would you do about it?"

Dave displayed feigned hurt before grabbing a cherry out of one of the ice-cream sundaes and throwing to the other end of the couch where it hit Alana square between the eyes. "I don't know…maybe that!"

Alana reached over to the tray to grab something to hit Dave with, but her attempt failed. Dave pushed the tray jjst out of her reach and she fell short. She lie there on Dave's chest and they shared a teeny laugh before a momentarily silence.

In that moment, it seemed like nothing else existed. In the semi-darkened room, Lana looked down on Dave's smiling eye and met him halfway in an innocent kiss. Though the kiss lasted only a few seconds, it felt like it took and eternity.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Dave sat up and gently moved Lana from over top of him. He had made it to the door before realizing Lana was behind him. With one foot out the door, he turned and kissed Lana again, this time with a passion that had seemingly been absent and any kiss before. Without a word, Lana grabbed Dave's hand and removed it from the door. She closed the door and guided Dave's hand to the small of her back.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, but I need to hear opinions! Give me ideas, let me know what all you guys wanna see! I'm kinda afraid to do this, but I need three new reviews…as of 3:15 PM on Dec. 08, 2005 to update! Love y'all lots! Please review!**


	8. One Month Policy

**From the Author….**

**Thanks for the reviews Takerschick, Stacia, Kentuckygirl and angelofdeadlydarkness! Oh, and Willmon…you're very observant! **

**Recap:**

**After her piece on the show, Lana went backstage and was warming welcomed by the majority of the Raw roster. He beautiful evening was ruined when Chris found her and tried to force her back into submission. Luckily, Randy and Dave came and ended the situation. In the wake of the trauma, Alana decides to go back to the hotel and Dave decides to go with her…for safety reasons of course….**

Dave ignored his better judgment and kissed the petite diva again. She grabbed his hand and let him to the bedroom before he had gathered enough sense to stop her. With a stern finality, but a soft sincerity, Dave spoke, "We can't do this again."

He walked out of the room and sat on the couch while Lana stood in her own doorway, just as Dave had left her. Eventually, she hung her head and walked into her darken bedroom. She laid there in bed silent and motionless, but without sleep for the majority of the night, wondering how things had gotten how they were.

_Dream Sequence (I know...cliché)_

_Dave and Lana held hand walking down the Boardwalk in New Jersey on Lana's twenty third birthday and their first off day in what seemed an entirety._

"_So you're sure you and him are over? There won't be a Jericho relapse?" Dave playfully squeezed Lana's hand._

"_Yeah, I'm sure! He was just," she sighed, "a month long rebound, a few one-night stands and a bogus proposal."_

_Time sped up to a fight Dave and Lana had later that night._

"_If you can't respect the fact that I'm not ready to recommit, then maybe this relationship isn't going to work!" Dave walked out of the bedroom, but didn't end the argument. "It's not that I don't love you, or that I won't be ready to commit later...it's just-"_

"_You were willing to commit enough an hour ago when we had sex, though weren't you! You know what Dave…this was a mistake. If you need me, I'll be with Chris! How 'bout that?"_

_Dave scoffed in laughter, as Alana got dressed, "That's fine Alana… I'm not sure I could have done this anyways…" Dave sat in silence as the woman he loved, but couldn't stand left him for the second time in thirty days._

_Time sped up to Lana's wedding day, less than a month later._

"_Do you Alana Marie Turner, take him, Christopher James Jericho to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor looked over to the glowing and secretly expectant bride._

"_I do…" Lana couldn't help but look out over the guests and meet eyes with Dave Bautista. He forced a smile; their eye contact was broken only by Alana and Chris' first kiss as man and wife._

_Time sped up to the birth of MayAnne._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Jericho, you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor handed Alana the tiny baby. "She looks just like her father." Lana sent the doctor death eyes and thought, 'She's brown and she has brown eyes…but we'll go with your story doc…'_

"Lana…" Dave's deep voice slowly pulled Lana from her dream. "Alana can we talk?"

Alana rolled over and propped herself up in the bed. "Yeah, is everything okay?" She moved over as Dave sat on the edge of her bed.

"No sex." He looked Lana dead in the eye and waited for a response.

"What?"

"I love you, and I wanted to try again, but we've been down this road again. I don't want this just to be a rebound thing." Dave bit his lip, showing vulnerability. "So…we have to go a month with no…physical contact."

A huge smile crossed her face, "A month with no contact?"

"Well," the same smile consumed Batista, "I guess we can kiss." He moved in and gave Lana a genuinely innocent.

"Can we spoon?" Lana laid back in bed and turned the covers.

"I suppose." Dave stripped himself of the Jersey's Nets tee shirt he was wearing, leaving him in a black tank-top and baggy white sweats. He crawled in the bed and drifted off as Lana laid her head delicately on his shoulder. Before falling into a well-deserved sleep, he kissed the top of her head, "I miss this Lana."

**Summary/Recap/Footnotes**

Sorry, it was so short, but if I get a review or two, I'll update by three this afternoon.

A couple of my readers were unclear on a couple of things.

1. Lana is brown…so it was acceptable for her to have had brown baby.

2. Dave and Lana had a serious relationship before Lana's marriage to Chris. It was a little on the DL, but we'll get into that more later.

3. Chris Jericho's real name is Chris something Irvine…but I figured it was better left Jericho.

If there are any other questions of comments, review and let me know! Review for future chapters!


	9. Shocking Surprise

A knock at the door slowly woke Dave, who consequentially woke Lana. He smiled at her as she glowed in the early morning sunlight before getting up and heading to the door. "Hold on…" he called out as the knock continued unnecessarily. By the time he reached the door, Dave threw on the shirt he had shed last night. He opened it and stood toe to toe with none other then Chris Jericho.

"I just wanna talk to Alana." Chris slowly pressed his way into the suite and headed to Alana who was oblivious to his arrival. Dave stayed less than two feet behind him every step of the way and was there to see Lana's expression when she turned in the kitchen to see Jericho rather than Batista. "I-" Chris threw up his hands. "I'm just here to talk to you. Think you can call off your security?"

Dave gritted his teeth and looked to Lana to see whether or not she was comfortable being alone with her future ex-husband. She nodded and sat at the end of the table furthest from him. "Okay…what is there that we need to talk about?"

Chris pulled the divorce papers out of his back pocket. "Are you serious about this?" Lana nodded but refused to speak or make eye contact. "This is what you really want? After two years and a child, you're ready to divorce over a little fight?"

"A little fight? You beat me for a year… You put your hands on me numerous times in front of my child; you basically made me a prisoner in my own home- that is not _a little fight_… You're looking I'm not putting you in jail."

Chris hung his head, "Since we're getting divorced, I want to talk about MayAnne… where is she?" Jericho leaned back in the chair to peer down the hall, in hopes of spotting a sign of his daughter.

Lana slouched in her chair, feeling slightly anxious, "She's with Linda McMahon for three weeks. You can see her when she starts traveling with me…"

Jericho still had the audacity to laugh, "She's not traveling with you. You need to be at hoe with her…somewhere stable."

Without looking up, Lana responded. "You can't tell me what to do with my child…"

"You're child? She's just as much mine…"

Lana continued to look down, "When's her birthday, Chris?"

After brief hesitation Chris cleared his throat and answered. "In…May. It doesn't matter…all I know is that as the birth father," Lana looked up and stared her ex in the eye, but still said nothing. Chris was confused by the look, but stammered through the rest of his sentence as he got up and back peddled out of the room, "I have the right to see her, and since we both now I'm the more fit parent, it won't be hard getting her…"

"You need a DNA test first buddy, have fun with that…" Dave stood up from the couch and relapsed into his days as a DC bouncer, giving a dangerous smile.

Chris squinted and left the room, still unsure of what had just happened. Dave slowly got up, having just reached the realization. He peeked in the room where Lana sat, still hanging her head.

"So you knew…" She looked up with a defeated look about her.

Dave smiled a little, "I had hoped…you know when I found out, but I just now 'got it'. It's gonna be okay. We can make this work." Dave intertwined his fingers with Lana's as she let a weak smiled consume her.

"How long 'til you think he gets it?" Lana chuckled slightly as she say the proverbial light bulb light over Chris' head.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it won't break his heart...only his pride."

Lana and Dave got ready for their day and continued to talk about MayAnne, Chris and the early morning ordeal. Lana was putting the finishing touches of make-up on when Dave asked, "Babe, who else knows?"

Lana sighed, "Um…Stephanie and Linda know…but I think that's it." At that very moment, Alana's cell went off in her pocket. "Speak of the devil…"

"Hey...if you're three rooms away…what's the point in calling?" Lana laughed, putting earlier behind her.

"I was just letting you know Jericho was over here… Paul and Ric evil-eyed him and Randy backed him out of the room." Stephanie laughed as she retold the happenings.

"Why is everyone over there?"

"Oh… I figured after you and Dave's first night back together you deserved to sleep in, but it's a group meeting for Evolution. You guys coming?"

Lana laughed at the possible innuendo, but kept in to herself. "Yeah, we'll be over."

Dave and Lana walked into Stephanie and Paul's room and joined the informal Evolution 'team meeting'. From about ten-thirty that morning until little after noon, the five members of Evolution talked about perspective and ongoing storylines, possible and inevitable title shots as well as questions, concerns and general comments. As lunchtime neared, they had agreed on their plans for their next televised show in six days as well as what they had to do in the house shows before the super show to prepare for next Monday night.

The meeting concluded conveniently at the beginning of the college football team. Seeing it as an opportunity to 'escape', the women decided to go on a walk and promised to return at half-time.

**Note from Author:**

**I have horrible news…I've hit a road bump! This is one of the first Fictions I've posted and I'm really worried about how it's going. I have about 1K words set away, but after that I'm afraid the well is running dry. Please give me ideas and perspective events; you will be given creative credit! Oh, and to answer some questions from last chapter…**

**1. Lana is African American, but we like to be called brown…. (Inside thing)**

**2. Yes, Jericho will be more involved in the story, but I think Dave and Lana need some time to 'grow'.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I only need one to update this time!**

**-KeiNoCena**


	10. I miss Daddy

About Two Weeks Later

Lana and Stephanie pull into the driveway at the McMahon New Mexico summer home.

"Mommy!" Both David and MayAnne run out in the front Lawn and tackled their mothers. The toddlers pulled their parents into the house and immediately began to tell tales of their time apart.

MayAnne bought her mom a folder with pictures she had drawn in it. "This one is for you," she handed her mother the picture of a flower, "and this one is for daddy!" Lana looked up and made eye contact with the other women in the room. Unanimously, they decided not to tell the little girl anything just yet. Stephanie and Lana listened to the kids' detailed description of a day in the life for about ten minutes before the toddlers were drained. MayAnne, David and baby Xavier all settled in for an episode of Barney as the three grown women convened in the kitchen for tea.

"Well Ms. Turner," she smiled affectionately at Lana, "I am very proud of you. I'm glad to see a champion with a little dignity." Linda was referring to the title change that occurred last week and then changed the subject to Lana's parenting. "And MayAnne, she was a complete joy! You know, she very bright for being such a little girl."

"Yeah, she's a smart cookie; I just hope she understands….all of this dad stuff." Lana ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't even know how I'm going to _begin _to tell her…"

All three women brainstormed and Stephanie was first volunteer her ideas. "Why don't you just sit her down, and tell her 'Davey's you're Daddy now'?"

Linda nodded, but threw in her own two cents. "I think you, MayAnne, Dave and…. Chris need to sit down and discuss everything. Tell her that Chris isn't her Daddy and 'Davey' is. If she asks why-"

"Tell her mommy is a huge whorebag who didn't have the guts to tell the truth…" Lana hung her head and though for a while. "I think I'll just wait until she asks me about the situation. When the time comes, me and...I guess the fathers, will sit down and explain the whole thing to her…" Lana felt as though she had bought herself some time. She sat back in her chair and waited for the topic to change, but the 'adult' conversation was put on hold when little David came running in the room.

"Auntie Lana! MayAnne is crying!" He extended his little hand and drug Alana to the coat closet.

---

Lana opened the door to the closet and sat next to her baby. "MayAnne, are you gonna tell momma what's wrong?"

The toddler crawled in her mother's lap, but remained silent. Lana's maternal instincts kicked in a she began to rock her little girl. "Does it have to do with Mommy?"

MayAnne shook her head.

"Does it have to do with Daddy?"

MayAnne nodded and stopped crying, "I miss Daddy."

After sighing and forcing happiness in her voice, Lana began to reason with the little girl. "Okay, do you want to see Daddy?" Again the little girl nodded. "Alright, you get to come with Mommy and Auntie Steph tonight to the stadium. Suudenly, MayAnne perked up and jumped out of the closet.

"Do I get too see Kurt Angel!" MayAnne jumped up in down.

"Yep!" Lana suppressed laughter as her daughter continued to butch her co-worker's names.

"So I get to see Bictoira?"

"Yeah, you see her too."

"Will Uncle Randy be there?" Lana stopped spinning and looked at her mom.

"Yes…. The Legend Killer will be there."

MayAnne ran up to her mom and hugged both of her legs. "Will Davey be there?"

"Yes Ma'am…he most definitely will!" Lana picked up her daughter and took her to the main room.


	11. Love You

"Go get your stuff together and we'll leave here in a little while okay?" Lana kissed her little girl on the forehead, sending her running to do as her mother had said. In the meanwhile, Alana returned to the living room where Stephanie sat lacing her little David's shoes.

"So what did she say?"

Lana laughed, "'Member who good my planned sounded like twenty minutes ago?" Lana mimicked herself, "I'll wait 'til she says something…"

"She said something? What did she say?" Stephanie sent David to go up stairs and help his cousins. He obediently did so as Stephanie played with her infant and continued to talk to Lana.

"She says she missed her daddy and wants to see him tonight." Lana rubbed her temples as she let what might happen that night play over and over again in her head. "Is it ironic that like fifteen seconds after she said she wanted to see her father, she asked about Dave?"

Linda laughed from the kitchen, "Nope, it's not irony, it's life!" Linda had packed sandwiches for the hour ride back to the hotel and stuffed them in the away bag for the two toddlers. "Are you guys about to leave?"

Stephanie cooed with her baby, who was staying with Linda, before getting up and hugging her mother. "Yeah Mom, I think we have some things to do…"

Lana also hugged the baby and Linda and called for the kids. Together MayAnne and David tumbled down the stairs and ran to the SUV parked in the driveway. For the next thirty minutes, the foursome made their way down the interstate to the metro area. Lana looked over her shoulder and noticed the two kids were sleeping. "Hey Steph, you wanna pull over here. I figured I'd make a or two call and then I could take over driving if you wanted me too…"

Stephanie pulled over and stretched as Lana hopped out of the car and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Babe." Dave answered the phone in his deep, warm voice.

Lana couldn't help but smile before she began to talk, "Hey. Umm…good news or bad news?" Dave had sighed and picked the latter. "Okay, we have to be in a room with Jericho for like an hour or so tonight." Dave rightfully asked why and Lana explained. "MayAnne said she missed him and wanted to see him. I can't say no, so I'm about to call him and see when he wants to see her."

"Ok, so what's the good news?"

"Your daughter can't wait to see you…" Lana felt full just saying it. "She can't wait to see her 'Davey'."

Dave chuckled a little, "Well, I have some bittersweet news for you. Ready?" Lana answered with silence, but Dave continued anyway. "You, I and MayAnne have be subpoenaed for a DNA test next week in Burbank. After he gets the results, the custody battle will be over and we'll be one-step closer to being done with him."

"You're right! Well, I have to call that jerk, so we can arrange this. Bye 'Davey'!" Lana half-waited for Dave to laugh, but he didn't.

"Alana, I love you."

Without hesitation Lana responded, "I love you too, Dave."

Lana was all smiles as Stephanie made her presences known, "AWW…was that the first time you've said that since you've been back together?"

Alana blushed as she looked at her best friend. "Yes, dork, it was. Something tells me I'll need that motivation to get through this next call." Lana was right. Chris had taken a new approach at his inevitable divorce. He all but cried on the phone as he beseeched 'the only woman he ever loved' and the 'reason he lived' to take him back. After another good ten minutes of pathetic begging, Lana had arranged for Chris to meet her and MayAnne at the stadium an hour earlier.


	12. Relapsing Again

"Davey!" MayAnne ran and jumped into Dave's arms.

"Hey Kid! What's new?" Dave threw the little girl over his shoulder as they walked the length of the lobby towards Lana's room. She told Davey everything she had told her mother and more by the time they had reached the hotel room door.

"And then guess what happened!" She took a deep breath, giving Dave time to guess.

"You covered for the win?"

"How did you know?" She giggled as she dismounted the giant's shoulder and plopped down in front of the television to watch the cartoon that was on.

"Cute huh?" Lana threw the little girls bags down and walked in behind her boyfriend.

He smiled affectionately and wrapped his arm around Lana, "Yep, it's obvious she's got her father's good looks!" The joke got Dave a playful elbow in the rib. After a moment of swooning over how perfect their lives could be, Dave and Lana snapped back to reality.

"So what do you want to do about tonight?" Lana walked into the bedroom, as to keep the conversation confidential.

Dave sat on the edge of the bed and bit his lower lip in deliberation. "You talked to him and he said he just wanted to 'spend time' with her?" Lana bobbed her head. "Well then, I think we should drop her off with him and let them spend like…a half an hour together." Lana went to argue against it, but Dave quickly stopped her. "I promise everything will work out. Before we even meet up with him, tell him that you set up a paternity test and that this will be the last time we gets to see her until he takes it. I'm sure once we have the proof that he isn't her parent, it'll be to much of a hassle for him to fight for her, so eventually, he'll get over it and let this whole custody battle go."

---

Dave, Lana and MayAnne showed up at the stadium a half an hour early, as planned. They met up with Jericho and after a short exchange, to keep up appearances in front of the child, Dave and Lana left. As other wrestlers showed up, and prepared for the show, Chris Jericho, and the child he had known as his own bonded. Six o'clock neared and Lana returned to Chris' dressing room to retrieve MayAnne.

Without speaking a word to her ex-husband (to be), Alana gathered her child's few traveling playthings and sent her out in the hallway to wait.

"So how are things?" Chris smoothly ran his hands through his blonde hair and stared compassionately at Lana.

Coldly, she answered, "Things are better than they've ever been."

She turned to leave the room but Jericho lightly grabbed her arm, "Look, Lana, can we talk? I mean, really sit down and talk. Since you left, you haven't said- no we haven't said- one civilized word to each other. We had two years, and yes, we had ups and downs, but it deserves a talk right?"

Lana felt guilty as she looked into Chris' blue-green eyes as saw the man she thought she used to love. "Let me take MayAnne to someone first…I'll be right back."

"It's already taken care of; I called Stephanie and she's on her way." Chris still looked sincere, so Lana believed him. She peeked her head out of the door regardless, to make sure her daughter was with someone she trusted, and sure enough, she opened the door in time to see Stephanie chase her daughter and nephew down the hall in a jovial game of tag.

Alana slowly walked to an over-stuffed chair in the corner and sat, clutching her bag for security. "What are we gonna talk about?"

Chris shrugged, "Anything. There are a lot of things I need to say, should I start there?" Alana signaled 'yes' with silence and Jericho took a deep breath before speaking. " Ok, well first, I'm sorry. I was wrong to touch you. I was wrong for screaming and yelling and saying the things I said. Secondly, I love you. I always have loved you and I feel like the worst person on Earth for hurting you." Chris hesitated, withholding emotion.

"You are the worst person on Earth. I wished a million times you were dead, because no matter how hard I tried not care, no matter how many times I thought I could leave and stay gone, you'd always do something to make me wanna stay." Lana was now on the verge of tears; partially from wanting Chris and partially from knowing how badly this conversation would hurt Dave.

"So you're willing to give 'us' a second shot?" Chris slid on one knee over to the chair Lana sat in, now full-on crying. Her lack of response made Chris think it was okay to kiss her. He reached in over the chair and guided her chin up towards his as the door to the locker room flew open.

In the same instant, Lana pushed Chris to the floor. His cool, calm and composed behavior flipped like a switch as he got up and drew back. Before he had the chance to swing on her, Lana decked Chris dead in his mouth and shook her hand unconsciously as she looked towards the door to see who had inadvertently saved her. Dave stood speechless in the door.

**Note From the Author:**

**Okay, I want to try something. This is officially a reader-decided fan fiction. I'm going to give you a chance to vote on what you think should happen next. Review with an 'a' if you think Dave should be angry, a 'b' if you think he doesn't care either way, or a 'c' if he's just plain ole' hurt. The first five reviews decide it, so I need at least those five reviews to update!**


	13. Not My Daddy!

**From the Author:**

Thanks for the reviews! You guys kind of ended up voting for two of the choices, so I tried to incorporate it all into this little chapter. The whole 'reader decided' thing worked really well, and I'm going to try it again later. If I get 2 reviews before ten tonight (12/17/05), I'll update again!

Dave charged Jericho, who still lie on the floor. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" Dave drew back and released a thunderous punch to Chris' head. Before he had the chance to hit him again, Lana had caught his fist.

"Baby, lets just go…" She was able to pry Dave off of Chris who was slowly coming to. She pulled Dave out of there and led him to the locker room he and the other Evolution members shared. Lana sat down on the counter and breathed deeply as Dave paced the floor. Dave punched and wall and left his mark, frieghtening Lana.

"I'm sorry Alana…I just-" He walked over to and stood in front of the counter where Lana sat.

Without a word, she kissed Dave, showing she understood. "Babe, nothing happened."

"I know," his voice relaxed, "but I don't like the idea of him being alone with you...or MayAnne."

Lana kissed Dave again, this time with more feeling, "She has to see her 'father' at least until we can legally prove otherwise, and I have to deal with him until that's handled. There's nothing we can do it about, Dave."

He shook his head and helped his girlfriend off the counter, "I guess not…" Softly, he brushed back a piece of her dark hair that had fallen in her face. Dave tenderly kissed the traces of her tears, causing Lana to smile.

"You know, Mr. Bautista, you're pretty slick, but a certain Dominican man I know instated a 'one month policy'." She couldn't help but giggle as Dave continued to go to work on her neck.

"That Dominican man probably didn't know you'd be this hard to resist; and if you think about it, we've done 15 days a piece, that's a month right?" Dave hoisted Lana back onto the counter and watched as she threw off her hoodie. Dave then took off his button-up shirt and was working on his belt when the door to the room flew open.

There stood Chris Jericho with a steel rod. He ambushed Dave and connected once to his back with the weapon, starting an all out brawl that Lana couldn't separate. Luckily, if was loud enough to draw other wrestlers' attention. Soon enough, Snitsky and Big Show stood between the to sparring men.

"Look," Big Show called out in his colossally loud voice, "Jericho, I'm giving you 'til the count of three to get gone! One…"

Chris turned toward Lana, "That slut isn't worth fighting for anyways." He headed to the door, but stumbled into his two-year old daughter who had seen the last thirty seconds of the scuffle. "Sweetie…" he bent to apologize to her, but she swatted at his hand.

"You hurt my Momma _and_ Davey! You're not my Daddy anymore! I don't love you!" MayAnne ran over to Dave who was holding his ribs as her 'father' reached for her arm.

"Two!" Show called out again, forcing Chris to make his way out of the door.

After a second of silence, Show and Snitsky left, and only Dave, MayAnne and Alana remained to deal with what had just happened.


	14. Can You Watch MayAnne?

**From the Author:**

**My editing crew (um….people I know how can read) told me something were unclear. I figured this would happen in my first fan fiction, so I prepared for you, my faithful readers, a recap!**

**1. Chris and Alana were married after Dave and Lana broke up**

**They married out of desperation, not love**

**MayAnne was born 8 months to the day after the wedding**

**2. Dave and Lana are together now…for the second time, not that Chris and Lana are in the midst of a divorce and a custody battle**

**Jericho wants Lana back**

**3. MayAnne is not Chris' daughter….( re-read chapter 9 if you don't know who the daddy is!)**

**I think that's it, I'm sorry I had to waste your time! If you have any questions..let me know! **

Dave and Lana decided they would wait until after the show to talk. Being as the show was about to start, Lana rushed off to take MayAnne to an intern for makeshift 'childcare' while she prepared with Stephanie and a few other divas. The women gossiped and fellowshipped during the two hour show and parted ways as the last match ended.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Stephanie shed her 'costume' and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top while Lana did the same.

"Well," Alana was in higher spirits then she had been in last couple of days, "I think I need a sitter for tonight. You wanna take MayAnne for a couple of hours."

Stephanie grinned, "What happened to a month? Uh, nevermind, I don't wanna know."

The women made their way over to pick-up the kids and met up with the Evolution boys in their return. While the eight of them made their way back to the hotel, the group decided that they were all staying in that evening and Stephanie told Paul that they were keeping both kids. Dave shot a confused glance to Lana, but was answered only with a slightly seductive shrug.

Quietly, the couple made their way up to Lana's suite.

"So, are we gonna talk?" Lana threw her coat on the couch. Before she had a chance to turn around, Dave wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Nope. I have great news…. " Dave reached into his coat pocket and drew out signed divorce papers. "He signed them and I watched him rip up custody papers."

Lana turned around completely shocked. "Where did that come from? He just ripped 'em up?" She would have kept with the questions, but Dave dipped in and kissed her, with more fire that the times before. Lana couldn't help but approve with a modest moan.

"I think Show might've said something to him. That and he finally figured out that MayAnne didn't look like him…" Dave couldn't help but chuckle a little, sending vibrations through Alana's shoulder as he bit her lightly.

Lana wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and jumped up and down, "It's done...it's all over! I don't have to del with him anymore!" She eventually calmed and reciprocated Dave's earlier passes. Alana grabbed him by his belt buckle and pulled him closer as he threw his suit coat on the couch before them. "Thanks…"

Fervently, Alana kissed Dave, biting his lower lip before the kiss' inescapable end. Slowly she undid the buttons of Dave's shirt and he toyed with the single clasp to her jeans. Before long, only a pair of trousers and lace boy shorts kept them from each other.

The moonlight from the bay window illuminated the room as Dave brushed softly over Lana's lower back, both of them exhausted from the love they'd made. He said nothing as she re-adjusted herself so that her head rested on his shoulder; instead he pulled the heavy comforter over them and drifted off to sleep.

**Note From the Author:**

**Okay kids…we've reached a fork in the road. I have arrived at a place in this fan fiction where I can end it respectfully. If I decide to take that road….we have two chapters left, tops. The other alternative would be you guys giving me more issues to resolve. I've tried, in the past, to incorporate ideas and plot points that you guys have left in reviews (it's coming Willmon, I promise), so please continue to do so if you want more that two chapters from me for this fic. Otherwise, you're welcome to volunteer your guesses as to this fics ending or ideas for my future pieces (challenges are welcomed!)! **

**-KeiNo**


	15. Wear and Tear of the Day to Day

**Recap:**

The days, weeks and months passed with little drama for Lana. She had battled to retain her title and control over her life. The divorce and custody battle between her and Jericho was seldom a topic she, or Dave, chose to bring up.

They had decided, though, to bring up MayAnne together. She was still slightly confused over 'how Davey became Daddy' but loved him all the same. Lana had become so consumed in being the perfect wrestler, mother and lover that nothing else mattered at it was visble.

---

Dave rolled over to find the bed empty. "Babe?" He sat and reached for the light. _It's five o'clock in the morning; where the hell is she? _Dave thought to himself as he got out of bed in search of Lana. He couldn't help but laugh as he came to the kitchen and found her sleep in front of the fridge.

"Lana…Lana! Wake up…" He threw her over his shoulder and she slowly came to.

"I was making breakfast I'll have you know!" She realized she had been sleeping and didn't fight it when Dave laid her in the bed.

He smiled as she immediately rolled over and continued to deepen her sleep. "Well," he spoke to himself, "I think I'll handle that today…" Dave showered and got ready to carry out his recently devised plan. By the time he had gotten completely dressed and ready, MayAnne had snuggled into bed with her mother, as she often did.

"Hey Kid!" Dave whispered as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. "You wanna come run some errands with me?" The little brunette toddler looked up at her daddy and nodded. Quietly, Dave grabbed her up and got her dressed, which was more difficult than he thought. _I didn't think kids cared about matching?_, he thought to himself as he finished dressing MayAnne and made his way down the hall to Paul ad Stephanie's room.

After being let in, MayAnne ran to socialize with her 'cousin' while her father and her uncle schemed.

"So you're really gonna do it?" Paul slapped Dave in the back encouragingly. "What do I need to do to help?"

Dave smiled. "Spoil Stephanie with Alana today. I figure we send 'em shopping and to the spa and then we could meet them for dinner. Afterwards, you guys could take MayAnne and… well, you know!" Paul saw the twinkle in his best friend's eye and couldn't refuse even if he had wanted to.

"Sounds like a plan…" Paul made sure his wife wasn't awake, "Where do we start?"

The men brainstormed on how to set their plan into actions and eventually called in a Diva for help. After a good thirty minutes on the phone with Melina, they figured the first thing to do was send the girls out. Ever the businessman, Dave paid Melina to call a spa and set up a full treatment for the girls.

"I can do that!" Melina chimed. "The next step is getting them there. You need to leave the rooms, take the kids, and call a cab. Have it waiting out front and then call Steph and Lana. Say you need them to come down and met you for something and have the driver 'whisk' them away." Dave and Paul followed Melina's instructions to a tee and watched the cab, with the women in it, drive away to the finest spa in the city.

----

Stephanie yawned as she looked over at the best friend. "Lana…were going somewhere…" She lazily stated the obvious as Lana searched for a response. Suddenly alert, she sat straight up.

"Mr. Cabbie, where are we going?"

The cab driver rolled down the window between them, "We are headed to Bliss Spa downtown. From what I understand, your significant others are having you two 'whisked' away for a day of relaxation.

"Are you serious? What about our kids?" Stephanie realized the cab driver wouldn't have response, and drew out her cell to call Paul.

"You know lady; I think they'll be okay. The chick who arranged this, I think she was the brown guys secretary, she said you guys were supposed to go through today without a care."

Both women sat in the back confused and in silence until Lana pieced together the information the driver had given them, "Oh…Melina's in on this!"

"Oh…I guess I feel better about it then…you know what, they don't have to tell me twice; I'm relaxing!" Stephanie stretched out in the back seat and enjoyed the rest of the ride to the spa.

**Note from the Author:**

**(Read with sadness in your voice)**

**I think this, my first published fan fiction, is coming to an end! You guys didn't respond either way to my last review request, so I decided to end it before it flopped or dried up! I love you lots, but you know the drill, at least three (3) reviews to update.**


	16. Still at the Spa

While the women enjoyed a day away, the men started the collective chores of their significant others.

"What'd we do first?" Dave set MayAnne on a table at the end of the hotel's empty dinner room.

Paul pulled back his hair, "We feed 'em! I do this part all the time. I think we should hit up a grocery store and do it ourselves…" He shook his head confidently as he and Dave rounded up the kids and ventured off into the world of early morning shopping, which was more competitive that either man had expected. After chasing down over-stimulated two-year olds and avoiding little women in scooters on a mission to find good deals, they had grabbed two cartons of eggs, a pound of bacon, a loaf of bread and the bottle of orange juice with Donald Duck on it, as their kids had insisted.

They fell exhausted in the car and plotted on how to conquer actually cooking on the ride back to the hotel.

After fifteen ill-cracked eggs, two burnt pans of bacon, and three near death incidents with toasters the men called room service and enjoyed orange juice until it arrived.

"You know," Paul began, "It looks easy when Stephanie does it…"

(Meanwhile….at Bliss Spa)

Lana looked up from her mud mask and deep tissue massage, "Wonder how the boys are doing?"

"They're fine, I'm sure of it." Stephanie turned her head to look at her best friend and long time partner in crime, "What do you think merited this little outing?"

"I don't know. Maybe the just wanted us out of the way for a couple hours….maybe they wanted to bond with the kids." Lana was surprised when Stephanie laughed at how naïve she was.

"Nope, wait 'til you're married, then you'll see-" She stopped and sat up. "Oh my God…"

Alana furrowed her brow and looked at Stephanie before saying anything, "What…"

With a satisfied smile, she laid back down and closed her eye, truly enjoying her spa time. "Nothing…."

(Back to the boys)

"Okay, now that they have food in their stomachs, they'll watch Barney for like an hour and go to sleep." Paul was absolutely sure of himself, and for once, completely right. After and episode of Blue's Clues the two toddlers drifted off for an early afternoon nap. "Now I think we need to call Melina and see what's going on…"

Agreeing Dave pulled out his cell and dialed up the Diva. "Hey," he began, "the kids are sleep. What's the next step."

"Well, depends, what exactly are we planning? Do you need to go shopping for something?" Dave did, so Melina mapped the remainder of the day around that, she was to meet Dave and Paul in their hotel room in an hour to watch the kids while the dads went out to shop.

Hour Later

"Auntie Lina!" Little David hugged Melina's leg as MayAnne gave a pageant wave from the couch.

"Hello Handsome!" She kissed the little boys head and then returned the wave to the future diva bouncing on the couch. Melina sat with the kids while the men disappeared for nearly an hour. She had settled the kids in with lunch and stole away to call the husbands and check-in. They had shopped s much as their testosterone would allow and were en route to the hotel. Melina then called up the spa and was pleased to heaer the girls had just left to go shopping.

As soon as the boys got home, their unofficial evening coordinator helped them dress and filled them in on the rest of the itinerary. "Alright, the girls know they're going out to dinner and," Melina checked her Gucci watch, "Right now, they are headed to the Wiltshire Heights, the nicest restaurant in the area." Dave nodded silently as he and Paul kissed their kids goodnight and headed down to catch their cabs to Wiltshire Heights.


	17. Not Quite

"Ohmygoodness! This place is amazing…" Alana brushed her hair over her bare shoulder as the maître d' seated Stephanie and her.

The same waiter filled the two wine glasses directly in front of the ladies before handing them menus. "Good evening, the rest of your party will be here shortly, in the meanwhile, will you be ordering?"

As Stephanie ordered, the men walked in. For the first time all day Dave saw Lana, his Lana. She sat over the candle lit table with her shadow hair willowing just above her shoulders. Her greens eyes seemed to radiate as he sat across from her.

Though the whole hour-long meal was filled with conversation, neither Dave nor Lana was really involved. The meal ended, but unlike they had planned, both women boarded the limo headed for the hotel.

Stephanie and Paul quickly made their way to their room and insisted in keeping both kids for the night. Hand in hand, Dave and Lana made their way to their empty suite, but in the second let down of the night, Lana dressed for an eventless night's sleep, leaving Dave confused to say the least. Soon after hitting the mattress, Alana was out cold, leaving Dave time to get up and wander to the balcony to think.

"What happened," he though as he rubbed his temples, "I mean, today was romantic right?" He agreed with himself as he recalled the conversation from dinner.

Flashback 

"_Are you all ready to order dessert?" The server handed out dessert menus and waited while the two couples browsed._

_Lana chuckled to herself as she inwardly read a title. Dave smiled over at her, "What's so funny?"_

"It's not funny, it's cute! They have a dish called 'Starlight Love'." She bit at her lip as she read it's description, "A decadent dark chocolate soufflé bathed with a rich cherry sauce and showered in white chocolate shavings." She met eyes with Dave as she finished out the insert, "For two…"

_He looked over to the waiter and nodded, "I think that's what we'll have tonight…."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh… That could work…" Dave quickly looked over the balcony and decided there wasn't enough space or stars. He grabbed an empty duffle bag and threw a comforter from the spare bed in it, along with a hand full of emergency candles, and a couple of things from his jacket from that evenings dinner. He made sure Lana was sleep as he ran down to the receptionist's center and rang the bell zealously.

"Yes, Sir?" The little man behind the desk removed the bell from Dave's reach.

"Okay, I need so help…" After informing the receptionist of his intentions, the little man was dedicated to helping.

Alana sat up slowly in bed and patted for the phone she heard ringing.

"Hello…"

"Look, it's Steph, do me a favor and change out of those gross ass pajamas you're wearing and come out in the hallway. Can you do that?"

Lana was slightly butt hurt, "I like these PJ's; they aren't gross…Besides, all I have is that little night and robe we bought today…"

"Stop whining and throw it on…be in the hallway in like two minutes okay?" Stephanie was glad to be part of the elaborate scheme and couldn't help but tear up as she hung up the phone.

Paul, who sat on the couch watching, laughed at his wife, "You are such a… drama queen."

Meanwhile, Lana did as her friend demanded and exited into the hallway. Instead of finding Steph, she discovered a single white rose sitting on a bed of red rose petals. The bed thinned into a path of pads that led around the corner and to a candle filled and petal littered elevator in the back of the hotel. Once in the elevator, it's attendant approached her.

"Ma'am, I was instructed to give you this." He handed her a card, which read, 'Trust him…'. She skeptically looked at him, but knew Dave wouldn't let anything happen to her. She reluctantly let the man blindfold. Slowly the elevator came to a stop and the door opened. Immediately, she felt a familiar hand rub across the small of her back and lead her out of the shaft.

The feel of silk petals beneath her feet changed to the texture of a down comforter before Dave lifted her and sat her on a stool. He made his way behind her and after a quick kiss on the neck her untied her blindfold.

While Alana gawked at her surroundings or thousands of candles, roses and the stars, Dave made his way directly in front of her and knelt to one knee. Tears welled up in Lana's eyes as Dave began to speak.

"Lana, when I first thought about proposing to you, I figured I'd write you a love letter. Right of the back, I wanted the perfect paper and the smoothest pen, the most accurate thesaurus," Dave and Lana both sort of chuckled, but the speech continued, "but when I went to write, I couldn't think of a single word. How would I put into words the feeling I feel when kiss you? There isn't a word that begins to describe the emotion that consumes me I wake up next to you every morning. The only imaginable joy that could match telling you I love you and hearing you say it back would be making you my wife. Alana, "Dave reached in his pocket and pulled out at a 87 karat, canary, star-shaped diamond ring and asked traditionally, "Babe, will you marry me?"

**From the Author:**

**Well, we've done it! That was my first fan fiction and it wasn't a flop! I want to thank all of you so much for reading and reviewing (sorry I held chapters hostage, but it was my first adventure into e-published pieces, I had force fight for feedback!) And I sincerely hope you guys…at least a few of you, read my second piece, Pinned. (Yeah, the title isn't too creative, but it's a great story, I promise!) Again thanks and I love y'all lots! OH… if you wanna know what happened after the proposal, let me know and I'll post and epilogue. **


End file.
